


You Are The One

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelley goes tracks Hope down after the woman storms off. Once Kelley finds her Kelley explains to her that she was her end game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are The One

Hope was fuming and Kelley wasn’t sure what to do. The older woman had all but stormed out of the bar where the team had been at celebrating their latest victory, and just spending time together before they all went back to their own NWSL teams. Kelley wasn’t sure what happened; the keeper was with Ash and Ali when suddenly she was stalking away. Kelley walked over to Ali about to ask her what happened, but Ali cut her off.

“You do know that flirting with a sleazy guy, at a scummy bar, in a shit town, isn’t the best way to keep Hope happy right before you guys split up for over a month, right?” she asked, clearly annoyed at Kelley herself. 

“What are you talking about?” Kelley asked, raising an eyebrow.

“That guy!” Ali practically shouted, gesturing over toward the bar where the man  stood, next to Crystal now. 

“Him? He’s nothing.”

“He bought you drinks.”

“So?”

“Kelley, oh god. Just go apologize to Hope before she starts killing people,” Ash said and Kelley huffed but walked out of the bar, heading back towards the hotel. Kelley was glad she already had Ali’s card to get herself into the room. When Hope got like this, she likely wouldn’t answer the door. So, Kelley let herself in, not surprised to find the room dark and the woman already curled up in bed.

“I know you aren’t sleeping,” Kelley said and Hope didn’t move or say anything. She just kept staring out the window, her back to Kelley. Kelley sighed and made her way over to the bed, kicking her shoes off and yanking her jeans down in the process. She finally got to the bed and laid down behind Hope. 

“I’m sorry,” Kelley said, but gained no reaction from Hope.

Kelley almost laughed to herself. Even after nearly four years together, the big bad keeper would react this way when her feelings got hurt, or felt their relationship ‘threatened’. Kelley decided she wasn’t going to grovel this time. Instead, she wrapped her arms tightly around Hope, snuggling into her back.

“Hopey, I’m sorry!” she said in a pitchy voice, shaking Hope back and forth, “don’t be mad at me. It was free drinks. I wasn’t gonna turn him down for free drinks. Anything else and I would’ve just pointed you out saying ‘that beautiful woman over there, giving you the death glare? yeah, that is the only person I will be going anywhere tonight with’ and he’d pout like a kicked puppy and go home to lick his wounds. I would happily scamper over to you and we’d all be happy. Well... he wouldn’t be but who gives a fuck about him?”

“He was flirting with you Kelley, and you just let it happen.”

“Hope, turn around.” When Hope refused to roll over Kelley shook her a little, “turn around Hope.” She tried again, giving Hope another shake. This time, Hope did turn around and Kelley saw the sadness filling her eyes. 

“You are it for me Hope,” Kelley said, letting the words sink in, “I don’t care how sad and grumpy and angry you might get, but you are it. I will always love you and I never want to see you mad or upset. So, when you do get mad at me, come get me and tell me. I can’t read your mind Hope. I doubt I want to; I mean sometimes, I catch you staring at me on the pitch. If I were able to read your mind I might be way too turned on to play well,” she said and Hope smirked and laughed. The sound brought a smile to Kelley’s face. She knew that Hope wasn’t as angry anymore and leaned in to kiss her. “You are the one I want to marry. You are the one I will marry. Not some shit guy in a sleazy bar, in a scummy town,” Kelley said and Hope raised an eyebrow at her. “Something Ali said.”

“I love you,” Hope said kissing her again. Kelley smiled into the kiss, rolling over so she straddled Hope. 

“So, can we let this night end how we both planned it to before all this happened?”

“Can we shower first? That really was a sleazy bar,” Hope asked and Kelley nodded, kissing her again. Hope without missing a beat wrapped Kelley in her arms and carried her out of bed toward the shower. 

“Thank god we share a wall with Ash and Ali tonight,” Hope muttered as she kissed up Kelley’s neck.

“I bet you I can get you to scream louder than Ali,” Kelley smirked and Hope returned it.

“You’re on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think, and feel free to prompt me!


End file.
